I'll always love you - Alicia ClarkElyza Lex oneshot
by bluehairedfairy
Summary: Alicia Clark is bitten by a zombie. Her girlfriend, Elyza Lex is forced to make a hard decision


**July 2016**

"Are you hurt?" Elyza panted after fighting the last zombie off of her girlfriend, Alicia. The brunette nodded slightly, still laying on the ground. "Alicia. We have to go. There's gonna be more zombies coming soon. We have to move." Elyza reached out and grabbed her girlfriend's hand, trying to pull her up. Alicia groaned as she tried to get up. "I think I hurt my leg…" She said softly. Elyza nodded slightly and pulled the brunette to her feet. "It's alright. I'll help you move. We have to find your family, right?" Elyza said softly. Alicia nodded, clinging to Elyza as they moved. The blonde looked back to where Alicia had been laying, noticing blood on the grass. Elyza bit her lower lip. She slowly lifted her hand from Alicia's side and look at her palm. Blood. Alicia had been bit. Elyza knew that she had to do something. Alicia was going to turn no matter what she did. Given Alicia's slim build, Elyza knew that it wouldn't take more 45 minutes before her girlfriend was a mindless zombie. She wasn't going to let that happen. She wasn't going to watch another one of her girlfriends turn.

 **10:15 AM**

Elyza had until 11 to find her way back to the camp, so Alycia's family could see her one last time. Elyza picked the brunette up, knowing that Alicia walking was going to slow them down. Elyza picked up her pace and soon saw the gates to camp.

 **10:30 AM**

Elyza carried Alycia into the medical tent and gently put her down on the bed as the brunette coughed. "I'm gonna go find your family, okay?" Elyza said softly. Alycia nodded slightly. The blonde leaned down and kissed her girlfriend softly before she ran out of the tent to find Alycia's family.

 **10:45 AM**

Madison, quickly followed by Nick, stormed inside the tent to find her daughter on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Alycia!" She gasped, pulling the brunette into a tight hug. "What happened?" Madison looked over at Elyza. "We were outside the fence… and we got attacked. One of them bit Alycia." The young blonde looked down at her watch. "She has about 15 minutes left before she turns…" Elyza bit down on her lip, trying to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes. "I'll give you two a few minutes with her and then I'll help you end it…" Elyza said as she stepped outside to let Alycia's mom and brother say goodbye to her.

 **10:55 AM**

After drying her tears away, Elyza stepped inside the tent again. "Five minutes left…" She whispered as she stood next to Madison. Elyza leaned down and kissed Alicia softly. Madison and Nick stepped out of the tent, allowing Alicia to have her last few minutes with her girlfriend. "I love you, Alicia. I always have and I always will." Elyza placed a soft kiss on Alicia's lips. She pulled the brunette into her arms, hugging her tightly as she cried. "In peace may you leave the shore. In love may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels until our final journey on the ground... May we meet again." Elyza whispered in her girlfriend's ear.

 **10:59 AM**

"I love you." The blonde kissed Alicia one last time before she put her gun to the brunette's forehead. Elyza closed her eyes as she pulled the trigger, hearing the echo of the gun as Alicia's body went limp. Elyza slowly opened her eyes and let her tears stream down her eyes, a few sobs escaping her lips.

 **September 2016**

 _Dear Alicia._

 _I miss you._

 _It's been two months since you died and it hurts._

 _Love, Elyza._

 **January 2017**

 _Dear Alicia._

 _I miss you._

 _I love you._

 _It's now been five months, and it still hurts just as much every day._

 _The sunny days seem to hurt the most._

 _I see your smile, your face and I hear your laugh._

 _I sometimes wonder what would have happened if we didn't go out that day._

 _Would we still be together? Would I finally have gotten the courage to propose?_

 _Everything would be better if you were still here with me._

 _I still can't believe that you're gone._

 _It's not fair. You died too young. You had your whole life in front of you._

 _Just know, no one could ever take your place. I'll never find someone like you._

 _I wish that you would come back to me._

 _It's lonely in our bed. It's lonely without you._

 _Your mom is starting to accept me. She let me sit on your seat at lunch today._

 _She misses you too. So does Nick, he's just not great at showing it._

 _I got a rose tattoo on my arm that matches yours._

 _We all miss you, and I love you so much._

 _Love, Elyza._


End file.
